Emerging communication services, such as traffic safety through vehicular networking, real-time remote monitoring and control of critical infrastructure, and industrial autonomous control raise new challenges to the mobile and wireless radio networks. One of the most critical requirements is the support for low latency (i.e., less than a few milliseconds) with high reliability (i.e., failure rate close to zero).